


Singing our way through love

by hwang_visual



Series: Stray soulmates [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, and change the release date of a couple of their songs, and chris wants to stop 'em, au where you can hear your soulmate when he/she sings, chan and lee know as besties, chan is kinda flirty (?) idek, i took a lot of artistic liberties, i wanted to put briwoon but then i remembered dowoonie doesn't sing oops, i'm so glad this fanfic is the longest i've made, imagine sungjin and wonpli aren't in day6 (rip), minho and jisung are hyuna fanboys bc #yolo, people's age are altered bc i wanted to place them wherever i wanted to lol, rated higher because minsung are trying to bang (chan)(lol sorry), really i loved this (ok bad af pun i'll go now), special appearance: chan and felix's siblings! (plus their parents!), sungpil as a secondary couple, this is ideal for woochan i love my vocal kings wow, this is so pretty, you know minnie from (g)i-dle? she now stans got7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwang_visual/pseuds/hwang_visual
Summary: Woojin's voice is really, really nice, and Chan is just going to the party to find his soulmate.Actually, thanks to Lee Minho, because if it wasn't for him, Chan would've never met his Kim Woojin.





	Singing our way through love

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! I've been since 9 am (Spain time) writing this, and I'm just finishing it now late at night. This may be the longest fanfiction I've made uwu

Chan's mother always told him that ever since he was little he had a special talent for music. She proudly kept some notebooks from when Chan was a child, filled with non-sense lyrics scribbled in colorful markers, and had tons of videos of him rapping and singing at family reunions.

 

She also told him that out of his friends, he was the most mature, and she believed he would grow up earlier than the rest. Of course, taking care of Hanna (and sometimes of Lucas too) when she was younger helped a lot for the 'maturing' thing.

 

Whenever her mother said that he would be married by the age of eighteen and have three children, he shyly laughed it off. He would never, never imagine that she would be right. Well, kind of. He was still sixteen, and he hadn't stepped on an altar yet, but he had found his soulmate.

 

Yup, exactly. According to the laws of "soulmating", soulmates are found at the age of eighteen or older, in the majority of cases, that is. But, nope, Christopher Bang was not one to follow the rules. Well, he actually was, but in that case it seemed like he wasn't. Two years away still from being of legal age and he already had his soulmate's voice inside his head. He liked to sing a lot. And, with such beautiful voice, he didn't mind at all.

 

Chan remebered the exact moment with such clarity it was almost scary, considering his tendency to forget about many things. When he told Hanna, she asked, perplexed: "Did you meet your soulmate or are you memorizing for an exam?". It also perplexed him the exactitude to which he remembered. He thought about it on his way to Korea.

 

It was late at night, and he was composing some songs to escape from the stress he had from high school. All of his family members were asleep already, he could hear his dad snoring from the next room and Lucas sleep talking. He was saying someting about ninjas. Chan scribbled the word in the margin of his notebook and continued writing. He didn't like that last strophe of lyrics he made, so he crossed it out frustrated and started over.

 

He had been stuck on artist's block for a few days, but he desperately wanted to write something so he could escape from the textbooks and notes in red pen. He didn't know what to write about though, and that was probably why all his lyrics were total crap. He ruffed his hair frustrated, and threw his pen across the desk.

 

 

 

  
«It was a really hard day today  
My heart aches for you  
The only thing I can do for you  
Is to be next to you, I'm sorry»

 

 

 

  
"Uh? What?" murmured Chan, rubbing his eyes with vigor. Someone was singing? It was obvious that it wasn't none of his family members. Lucas had moved to murmuring some random fact about birds, his dad's loud snoring was still audible, and Hanna and his mom couldn't sing with a male voice. And none of them sang so incredibly good it made his heart beat faster and his skin tingle. Even so, he went to their bedrooms to check. And as he thought, everyone peacefully slept. He came back to his room.

 

 

 

  
«You're so pretty when you smile  
So every time you lose that smile  
Even if I have to give my all  
I want to give it back to you»

 

 

 

  
Chan sat back in his chair, listening in complete awe. He knew that it was a Korean song, one of Day6's to be precise, because Hanna and her friends were completely crazy about Kpop. It had become a big thing in Australia. And thanks to his mother, very insistent in them three learning Korean, he could translate the lyrics. It was a love song, and for Chan, it seemed fitting for the sweet voice.

 

 

 

  
«I want to cry for you  
I want to hurt instead of you  
I don't want any scars in your heart  
Ever again»

 

«When you love someone  
So much that it overflows  
It's so amazing  
Because this is how it is»

 

 

 

  
He attempted to sing that next strophe, putting effort in his pronunciation and trying to remember how the lyrics went. When he finished, the voice stopped a little bit, picking up the rhythm again and singing again. They sang the whole song to duet, and next day, he had a deep conversation with their parents (plus his siblings that couldn't keep away from his business).

 

He arrived to Seoul's airport eleven hours of flight later, after having composed a whole song (instrumental included) and having fallen asleep to his soulmate's voice. That reminded him to pay attention to people's voices. If his soulmate sang in Korean, there was a chance he lived in Korea.

 

He was recieved by his cousin, Felix, and his family, that wrapped him up in a big hug. He had decided to go to university in Korea, and the Lee family gladly welcomed him home.

 

"Welcome, Chris!" Felix shouted, running into his arms as soon as he saw him cross the terminal door. Rachel and Olivia then joined, the older one complementing his good looks, and his uncles closed it off with a big smile. It was going to be really nice to be there.

 

* * *

 

"Come on, Chan!" Minho complained, tugging on Chan's arm without any results. The older hit him in the head with his Chemistry book, and then kept studying for the exam next week. "You can't just study during all your life!" he whined.

 

"Yes I can." Chan replied. "And that's exactly what I'm gonna do." he concluded, picking up his green highlighter and going back to work. Minho yanked the notebook from his lap.

 

"Bang Chan!" he shouted, sounding more serious than before. "You've been on university for three years, and you've never done anything beside killing yourself to study. Just this once. Please." he pleaded, putting his hands together in front of his face. Chan looked at him with warning eyes, and Minho gave the notebook back, his lips turning into a pout.

 

Chan sighed, looking at the formulas in his notebook, the ones that he had studied too many times. He sighed, closing his textbooks. Minho looked at him with hope. "Fine." he huffed. "Take me to the party."

 

"Yes!" screamed Minho, and threw himself on top of Chan for a hug, sending some papers flying around. Chan returned the hug, although with annoyance. Gosh, if only he had known what he was getting himself into, Minho would still have no best friend.

 

And suddenly, the door slammed open. Han Jisung, first-year student at their university and 1/2 of the troublemaker squad (along with his boyfriend, Minho) entered the room, loaded with a makeup case and a big bag.

 

"Okay, let's begin!" he said, as energetic as always, and dropping all his belongings on the empty couch. Minho stood up, pressed a kiss to his cheek and posed next to him like a couple of professional stylists, all before the confused look in Chan's eyes.

 

"What the hell mate?" he said in english, exchanging his gaze between Minho and Jisung. "What are _you_ even doing in my house? And what's this for?" he pointed at Jisung, and then gestured towards the black bag and the pink case lying over a couple cushions.

 

"Minho and I are going to give you a makeover." he answered with simplicity, patting his makeup case a couple times. "He" Jisung continued, now pointing to his boyfriend. "told me you wanted to find your soulmate. And looking like that" he now gestured towards Chan, checking out his oversized sweatshirt and his baggy sweatpants. "you ain't gonna get _nothing_." he finished, crossing his arms over his chest and giving him a sassy look.

 

Chan looked at Minho with a raised eyebrow. The brown-haired guy shrugged and offered an uncertain smile that screamed "Please don't kill me".

 

"So, we're gonna do it or not?" Han asked, bouncing impatiently in his place. Chan brought up a hand to the bridge of his nose. Dear God, what did he get himself into?

 

* * *

 

"Aaaaand, done!" announced Jisung, the eyeliner pencil rolling around when he left it. Minho jumped up like a spring, running up to his boyfriend to take a look at the final product. When he looked at Chan his eyes widened, and he hummed a couple times. Chan rolled his eyes, and Minho put the most perverted face in the whole semester. Jisung playfully hit his arm.

 

"If it wasn't because I'm banging this cutie I would definitely let you bang me." Minho said shamelessly, wriggling his eyebrows up and down. Jisung blushed a light shade of pink down his neck, and while they teased each other (what mainly lead up to sex, ew) Chan went to the bathroom to see himself.

 

When he looked at himself in the mirror his jaw dropped all the way back to Australia. Jisung had chosen for him a white shirt, hanging loose over his collarbones, that was tucked somewhat messy inside his ripped jeans. Which, according to Jisung, showed off his worked out thighs. Jisung had (thankfully) let him wear his comfy Vans, and he also used something from his closet, a leather jacket that Felix gifted him on his nineteenth birthday. That, topped off with some subtle eye makeup and new dangling earrings, turned him the hottest he had seen himself.

 

"Wow, Jisung really worked hard." he said, shifting his jacket a little. Chan had never been a fan of wearing makeup, but he liked how the eye shadow made his eyes more intense. He checked himself out some more (and also, planned how to get those jeans for himself. He had to ask how to do the makeup, too) and got out the bathroom in direction to his room. He knocked at the door, loud enough to drown the little whimpers that could be heard.

 

"You two! We have to go to the party, so stop fucking and start moving!" he said, and his tone kinda sounded like his father's. He shook his head, and tried again when they didn't hear. "Lee Minho, Han Jisung, you can also have sex there!" shouted, and the door opened almost inmediately.

 

"Oh no, my poor, innocent bed." he sobbed when he saw the hickeys on Jisung's neck and the ruffled covers. Minho hit him in the back of the head as he passed by.

 

"We didn't do anything." said Jisung, trying to fix his hair. He then ran to the bathroom, a cry of horror escaping from his lips when he saw his messed up makeup. "Lee Minho, you're dead!" he screamed, blazing with fury.

 

* * *

 

Chan attracted the looks from everyone since he passed through the doorway. All his classmates were surprised about his new look, and some of the girls that still didn't found their soulmate tried to flirt with him. He followed the game a little bit, since Jisung and Minho misteriously-not-so-misteriously dissapeared, but he was more focused on the voices around him. Altough he was having fun, he still wanted to find his soulmate. And a couple hours of truth or dare helped him discover that it wasn't none from first or second-year. Maybe it even wasn't in his university, but well, he would try.

 

He was flirting with a cute guy from fourth-year, when a blaring scream from a speaker drilled in his ears. If he wasn't wrong, it was "pretty boy" Hwang Hyunjin, from Jisung's class.

 

"Hey, karaoke competition!" announced on top of a table, making the crowd cheer for him. Chan waved off the stranger, and when he was going to join the circle of people, Jisung and Minho grabbed him from the arms.

 

"Where did you two come from?" he asked, and after a few tries, he gave up on trying to escpae their hold. Why did they even drag him? He could walk.

 

"You're gonna participate." said Minho, putting up that face he makes when he's really convinced.

 

"Uh, yeah." said Chan, and Minho inhaled some air while Jisung looked at him weirdly. The younger let go of his arm.

 

"Listen, Chan, you have a lot of talent, and you're..." Minho's voice started gradually going down, realizing that Chan had actually agreed to participate. His hands started slowly slipping down Chan's arms, and when the information finally reached to his brain, he looked at the Aussie like he had grown a second head. In fact, the glare was so intense Chan verified he only had one head still.

 

"You're going to _willingly_ participate?" he asked, incredulously. Chan nodded, and opened his way between the couple to reach to the table. Hyunjin (and two other guys he didn't recognize) were signing people up. They were going to make random couples, and the one that got more points would win. There were three prizes, for the three first places.

 

"Sign me up!" he said in a cheerful tone, resting his arm in the table and his chin in his hand. Hyunjin looked at him with his sexy gaze, writing 'Bang Chan' in the paper.

 

Soon after, the couples were made. Jisung and Minho wanted to participate too, and miraculously (or like Jisung said 'with the power of true love') they ended up paired up. He made team with Dahyun, a girl from his class, and they had decided to go fifth, agreeing to sing some fun song that was popular now. Chan was a sucker for sad songs, but wouldn't that ruin the party mood?

 

The first couple were two fourth-year students, Sungjin and Wonpil. Chan had heard of them, of course, like everyone else in the room, becasue last year they got in this love triangle with another girl from their class. Turns out, they ended dating, and singing one of BTS's non-title track from their newest album, they got 91 out of 100.

 

Then went Minho and Jisung, which of course chose 'Troublemaker', just because they are such big Hyuna fanboys. And also, Chan was sure the dance had something to do, as they started performing while they sang. Chan ended up wondering how did they know the dance so well, and the shining 87 out of 100 sent them to second place.

 

Third couple were one of the new first-years, a Thai girl (Minnie?) that had gotten into the university few weeks ago, and Hyunjin. They sang GOT7's 'Look' with a burning passion, as they both were enthusiast Ahgases and Jinyoung stans. And, thanks to the girl who had amazing pronunciation, and Hyunjin's practice beforehand, they obtained 93 out of 100.

 

The fourth couple was composed by his seatmate, Jihyo, and another guy, who Chan assumed he was also a third-year from other class. His name sure started with Woo, though. He kinda remembered.

 

"Next couple, we have Jihyo, from class A and Woojin, from class C! Round of applause!" said Jisung through the microphone. Right after his turn he snatched Hyunjin's place as the mood maker. Shhh, don't tell Hyunjin, but Jiusng is much better at doing so. "They'll be singing some sad song over here! Listen well, everybody, because they're going to please us with 'I Loved You' by Day6!" there was another round of applause, and the instrumental for the song beggined to sound. Chan sat down to listen, but when Woojin sang the first verse off the song he jumped up.

 

 

  
«I resent you  
I hate the times I had with you  
After I lost you  
Everything became meaningless»

 

  
He suddnely saw himself with sixteen years, loud snoring and "Let me show you real karate, you cheap ninja!" heard in the background, while he tried (and failed) to write some decent lyrics. Then, all of a sudden, a sweet voice, singing like an angel, and a sad love song.

 

That voice was the same, exact one he heard day and night, humming some girl group songs and singing loudly and sweetly to Day6's whole discography. He moved quick, coming closer to Jihyo. When the girl noticed his presence, she was startled.

 

"Jihyo, please, let me sing with Woojin." he whispered in her ear, very careful that nobody heard. The girl looked at him with her big eyes. Woojin didn't even notice.

 

"Why?" she asked, curious.

 

"Um, well, this might be hard to believe, but he's my soulmate and–"

 

The microphone was inmediately thrown in his hands, and Jihyo whispered "Hwaiting!" before pushing him next to Woojin, arriving just in time to start singing his part. Woojin looked at him weird, maybe questionig why was he there and not Jihyo, and Hyunjin murmured something to the red-haired girl right before he started singing.

 

 

  
«I don't long for you  
I don't mis you  
Your love that you gave to me (You)  
I don't want to remember it»

 

 

  
Woojin looked at him with open eyes, and then a big, cute smile was painted across his lips. Chan smiled back at him, and they continued singing the song lost in each other's eyes, too caught up to even care about people gossiping if they were soulmate sor not. Let's just say Jihyo isn't a very discreet person, and her new partner, Dahyun, even less.

 

They finished with a 100 out of 100, climbing to first place and having performed the cutest duo in the history of university parties. Minho appeared silently and took both microphones, leaving their hands free. Everyone watched carefully, Minnie and Lisa fangirling in Thai.

 

"We're soulmates." they said in awe, and in sync too. They adorably giggled, and Chan took a couple steps closer, cupping Woojin's face in his cheeks.

 

"You're hot." Woojin commented, his cheeks dying a pretty red. Chan licked his lips.

 

"Well, usually I look a hundred times worse than this." admitted jokingly, although a little shy. Minho shouted in the background "He really does!" before being shut up by his boyfriend, and the two soulmates took one last step, lips founding each other in the middle.

 

It was a kiss as sweet as candy, not being thirsty tongues and hot bites, but lips against lips and hands carefully roaming each other's bodies. A few second later (or minutes perhaps?) they pulled off. Chan swore Woojin's eyes were brighter than two stars.

 

"I love you~" started Chan, singing along to 'Confession song'. Woojin smiled.

 

"I love you too." he answered, and lost no time as he joined his lips with Chan's once again.


End file.
